


Together

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Big ball of fluff, F/M, as requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: Sam returns home from a long mission and is tense and tired. Luckily, Jack knows just what to do to make her feel better.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> A/N: This fic is based off of a prompt sent to me by xbleeple over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Just breathe, okay?" It takes place after Sam returns from a two month long mission on the Hammond a few years after Threads. Jack is retired from the Air Force.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened.

Sam had just returned home from a mission and Jack can already tell something’s wrong. The look on her face and the way she’s carrying herself tells him she’s tense about something. 

Sometimes she wants to talk about these things and other times she doesn’t. 

So, he gives her a choice.

“Wanna talk about it?” asked Jack.

“Not really,” replied Sam.

“Well, then go change into something more comfortable and meet me on the bed in five minutes,” Jack gently told her.

Five minutes later, Sam had changed into a black sports bra and a pair of short black running shorts and was lying face down on their bed. It smelled of wood and lavender, a scent that was uniquely them.

As she heard Jack approach the bed, she turned her head to the side and asked him, “So, what’s the plan, flyboy?”

“Deep tissue massage. Do you want lavender or coconut?” Jack asked her.

“Lavender,” replied Sam as she smiled up at Jack for a moment.

“Lavender it is, then,” commented Jack.

Jack pours some of the massage oil into his hand and rubs it together to warm it up before climbing onto the bed and starting with Sam’s neck and shoulder since that’s where she tended to carry her tension.

“How’s that?” Jack asked her.

“Wonderful,” replied Sam blissfully.

“Good, Just breathe, okay? Let some of that stress go. You’re here now,” Jack told Sam comfortingly as he continued massaging between her shoulder blades.

A few minutes later, Jack moves his hands down before beginning to massage the middle of Sam’s back.

As his hands continue working on loosening the muscles and relieving the tension in Sam’s lower back, he hears what appears to be a snoring sound coming from beneath him and smiles to himself.

Jack slowly picked Sam up in his arms as he turned her around in the bed and set her down on her side of the bed. 

He proceeds to pull the covers up to Sam’s chest before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Starlight,” whispered Jack.

Sam mumbles something inaudible back at Jack.

He shakes his head and smiles before climbing under the covers and shutting the bedside lamp off.

That night, they both slept better than they had in the two months since Sam left on her mission. 

Maybe it was the fact that as much as he trusted Sam and tried not to worry, he did sometimes. Her work could be dangerous at times and he knew that from firsthand experience.

Besides, it was just better when they were sleeping in the same bed. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for coming on this latest Sam x Jack/Stargate SG1 adventure with me! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this story!


End file.
